


Love to Love You Baby (AKA  Panic at the Disco)

by Demona424



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: promptsinpanem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/pseuds/Demona424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta is having a bad day, a bad, week, hell a bad year. In the days of Disco not only has he lost his girl, his apartment, but he has to work  his crappy job in a gold underwear.  And god how he hates Gale Hawthorne. </p>
<p>Prompts in Panem: Hazel: Reconciliation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Love You Baby (AKA  Panic at the Disco)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana_Flynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Flynn/gifts).



> Written for Prompts in Panem Flowers Challenge - Hazel (Reconciliation). This story is dedicated to the lovely Diana_Flynn whose brain this story sprouted from. One day she goes to me "You need to write a disco story where Plutarch and Haymitch own a club together!". She didn't think I'd actually do it, but PiP was the perfect opportunity to let the imagination flow. I hope you like it!

"Fucking hell!" I normally try to avoid cursing but my locker wasn't helping my mood at all. My dad said foul language always meant a person didn't have access to a good vocabulary, but fuck if I care right now. The day had started off bad and it continues to slide down hill to shitty. I bang my hand against the locker in pathetic attempt to get it open, but mostly out of frustration. I let out another curse for good measure because my flesh is too soft against the unforgiving metal and I'm pretty sure I'll have a righteous bruise in the morning. My strength definitely did not work in my favor. 

"Are you okay man? You seem a little, well, wound up and it's not like you to be late to work," Thresh asks, stepping next to me. I look up at the towering dark man and just shake my head. It feels like he's giving me a loaded question even if it does seem straightforward enough. Everything has been wrong ever since that night a couple of months ago. Ever since I lost her.

"I'm fine. Just having a massively bad day. First I found out that the photo internship I just got doesn't pay shit. Oh wait, it pays me a sandwich for lunch, so now I have to turn it down. There's no way I can keep a job with the hours they're asking and there is no way I can stay in this town without a paying job."

I give the locker another bang and it ends up just tearing my knuckles so I slump down on the bench behind me.

"I hear you on that one," Thresh answers. "Medical school plus the hours I spend here are slowly killing me. I don't think I've slept more than 10 hours in the last 3 days. But I gotta pay my way through somehow." Thresh approaches my locker, contemplating it a little before giving the handle a wiggle and the door a slight shove at the same time. It then magically pops open, innocently like it hasn't been giving me problems for the last 10 minutes. I just groan and drop my head in my hands before looking up at him. I drag my hands through my hair in irritation undoing any gel that was holding my curls in place. Plutarch likes a 'sleek' look but I don't give a flying fart at the moment.

"Thanks man. I was about ready to walk out. Just one more thing to crap on my day. Did I mention that my landlord gave me notice since he wants to move his niece in, so I'm pretty much homeless. Not like it wasn't a shithole anyway. And my car broke down on the way here, so yay, something else I need to pay for!" I say with false cheerfulness. 

He pats me on the shoulder and gives a chuckle, "Sorry dude, didn't mean to laugh, it's just that you're kinda pathetic right now. I think somebody has it out for you. Hate to add to your bad day, but a little birdy known as Miss Rue just told me that she saw Katniss enter the club before you got here."

He takes a step back, looking at me like I'm about to explode, but instead I just blink at him a few times before throwing my head back and laughing. When I gather myself enough to speak, I just say, "Of course, why the hell not! On the worst day of my life it seems appropriate that my gorgeous famous ex-girlfriend would enter the disco club I'm working in, the scene of my failure. My humiliation is complete."

Thresh's mouth quirks up in amusement before he tosses two bottles in my lap. "Well, I guess you better glitter up nice and good Mellark. In the words of Effie, it's a 'big big day' after all." He gives me one last big slap across the back before heading to the door. He stops before exiting and turns to me before saying, "And Mellark, I can't help you with much, but you know you can crash on my couch any time. Just make me some of those cheese buns and we’re good. They're fucking awesome."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I'll bake you anything you damn want," I say gratefully. Thresh just gives me a dismissive wave of the hand and then he's out the door to go behind the bar.

I let out a big sigh and slap my thighs before getting up to look inside my locker. There at the bottom mocking me is my uniform, a pair of extremely teeny tiny jean cutoff shorts. That's it, only the shorts, besides the body oil and glitter of course. Couldn't have a proper disco without meat prime for the slaughter walking around mostly naked. Those damn shorts fit way too tightly across my big bubble butt so it makes bending down awkward to say the least. If I'm not behind the bar, it's not rare to get my ass slapped several times within a few minutes. Not to mention, I'm always struggling to keep my junk to stay in the right place. I wouldn't exactly describe my bartending job at the 54 Capital as in any way glamorous, but it pays the bills and gets me through school.

Just when I'm finally 'dressed' and I'm shoving the last of my street clothes in my locker, I hear a booming voice announce behind me, "Peeta! Just the golden boy I've been looking for." I turn around and find Plutarch Heavensbee, half owner of 54 Capitol filling the doorway. 

"Hey boss, sorry I'm late, my car broke down so I had to walk the rest of the way," I apologize quickly, hoping I can avoid a conversation and just get out onto the floor as fast as possible. He's a good guy, but when you get him talking he will not stop until he's told you every single graphic moment of his life. And there are a lot of them.

He just lets out a hearty laugh before slapping me on the shoulder. He looks at the oil and glitter now on his hand and just wipes it off on his pants.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that Peeta. I know you're a good kid and a fine worker. I just need you for something special tonight," he says pausing for dramatic effect.

"Well, what do you need boss?" I ask, confusion apparent on my face.

"Well, we got some big big people in the club today. Cashmere for one, she's simply all the rage. Everyone wants a piece of that vicious little actress. Also world famous designer Tigress and her entourage. And best yet, we got the one and only Katniss. And we may even get her to sing her breakout single 'Catching Fire' for us! Wouldn't that just be marvelous!" Plutarch claps his hands together in excitement and I can see the glee shining on his face dreaming of the publicity the club will get.

"What does this mean for me. Famous people pour into here all the damn time," I answer losing my patience. 

"I need you to hang up those shorts," he says simply. I immediately jump to the conclusion that they're firing my ass because it would typical for this sort of day.

"What?! But Plutarch, I need this job. I'm good at what I do. Give me another chance," I grip the top of my hair in stress and my heart is pounding out of my chest at the prospect of being car-less, house-less, and job-less, all in one go.

"Peeta, you're not fired. On the contrary, I have something special planned for you. You are a valued employee here. But your services are not needed behind the bar tonight. You're too gorgeous to stay back there serving the riff-raff. Everybody who's anybody doesn't go up to the bar to buy a drink. We need you visible and upfront tonight, so you'll be doing table service of the stars tonight. They're own personal go-to boy."

"And you want me to serve them naked?" I ask with complete horror and confusion. I mean, I know he's eccentric, but this seems beyond that. "Isn't that a little unsanitary?"

"Hah hah hah!" Plutarch gives out a big laugh and slaps me again on the shoulder. "That would be brilliant. As much as I would absolutely adore seeing you walk around naked Peeta, sadly that is not possible, even in this den of iniquity. But I have something just as good, these beauties."

I almost cough on my own spit when Plutarch proudly pulls out my new ‘uniform’. I thought my jean shorts were as small as they could get, but I was wrong, oh so wrong. I hold them up by my fingertips in front of me and the light bounces off brilliant liquid gold fabric. They look like they would fit over only my thigh and maybe not even that; my thighs are pretty damn thick.

"Plutarch, you've got to be fucking kidding me. This is a joke right? Tell me it's a joke," I ask him incredulously.

"Of course not young man. This will be absolutely brilliant, trust me. You will be our shining star, just picture it," Plutarch says as he gestures dramatically, lost in his own vision. 

"How the hell did you come up with this idea in the first place?" I ask with defeat in my tone, there was no use fighting Plutarch once he's got in his head to do something. He was nothing if not determined in getting his own way all the time. I am pretty sure that was the reason why Haymitch fought with him all the time; owning a business with him couldn't be easy.

"Didn't you know, Rocky Horror Picture Show is all the rage. People are simply flooding to the midnight showings. It's an underground hit so why not take a little inspiration from it. You, my dear will be our beautiful Rocky. I mean, what with all that gorgeous blond hair you are a perfect fit. So suit up, and get out on the floor. I want you serving the VIP tables. It's okay if you take some time on the dance floor too, give the riff raff a little taste of beauty."

"So I take it that you're Dr. Frankenfurter then," I ask sarcastically but it goes right over his head

"Oh how I wish I had that waist size. In my younger days, perhaps. Now, my cincher would be be an XXXL. But we're wasting time, get dressed and get that cute ass out there!" And with one last slap on my butt, he is out the door, the long sleeves of his brightly blousy shirt fluttering behind him as he takes off to the front of house. 

It turns out gold lycra stretches, so lucky me, I did not have an excuse not to wear them. And since there wasn't any room whatsoever for any type of underwear I get to go commando all evening. Even better. Over the months here, I've gotten used to walking around nearly naked, but not nearly to this extent. I'm pretty sure everyone is now going to know every line and curve of my penis. I'm never complaining about the jean shorts again, if I ever get to wear them again. 

I take a deep breath and finally get the courage to leave the dressing area and head to the back of the bar where Thresh and Darius are already swamped with patrons 3 rows deep, all vying for an overpriced under-poured drink. Propped on a stool with an amber drink in hand, elbows propped on the bar is Haymitch. He gives me a nod of the head, indicating he wants to talk. When I reach him, I plop down in a stool next to him and he slides me a shot. I pour it down my throat without blinking and the slow burn of whiskey feels like an elixir going down.

Haymitch ponders the drink in front of him, swirling it around before saying, “Cinna keeps trying to get me to quit cold turkey, says it will do me good. Frankly, I don’t know why he puts up with me half the time.” 

“I don’t know, maybe because he loves you boss. Besides, people do crazy things. Look at these shorts for instance,” I say.

"Sorry, kid, I tried to convince him it was a bad idea but you know Heavensbee, once he gets it in his head to do something, he'll fucking well do it. Who the hell cares if his own partner agrees to it or not. I'm just the business manager apparently, he's the artistic manager, whatever the hell that means."

"It's alright, my day was going to shit anyway, it seems appropriate," I answer. Silence descends as we contemplate the crowd milling around us, and I finally bring up the courage to ask. "So what the hell is Katniss doing here. I thought you said she'd never show her pretty face in an establishment such as this."

Haymitch has the decency to look a little embarrassed, well as much as his gruff face can muster. At least he has the decency to look a little sheepish. He takes another swig of his drink and coughs a little. "Well, I did say she would probably never show up. Emphasis on 'probably'. My niece never is one to be predictable. Her single hit it pretty damn big. Apparently Gale wanted to celebrate. It's not like I could exactly say no."

"Can't you try something? Distract her maybe?" I ask with a little bit of hope in my voice that maybe just maybe he'll help me out

"Well, if she god damn well knew you worked here, then she'd treat this place like a leper colony but nooooo, you swore me to secrecy so it's your damn fault," he answers as he slams his empty glass on the bar.

"You don't have to be so sensible Haymitch." I can't help the very unmanly pout that forms on my lips. 

"Now Plutarch is taking her around the club introducing her to 'Very Important People', so use this opportunity to get your ass to her table, get the drink order and serve it before she comes back. This is a very large place, I'm sure you can avoid her somehow." Haymitch may be gruff but he does care, underneath all the layers of sarcasm and bad attitude.

I'm about to offer him my reluctant thanks when I suddenly hear a screech directed toward me. "Peeta! What the heck are you doing lounging by the bar! You're supposed to be serving drinks. And Haymitch you're not supposed to be encouraging him to slack. Running front of house isn't as easy as it appears, and one misplaced piece can make the whole puzzle full apart! You both are not making my job any easier."

Effie comes storming up to us and I can already tell that she is in a righteously bad mood. Her gold wig already seems a little bit askew and her dress does not appear to be as impeccable as it usually is. That could only mean one thing, she got in another huge fight with her boyfriend Seneca. And when that happens, the usually cheerful and optimistic Effie Trinket becomes a raging beast of unpredictable erratic emotions. It is always best to just agree to do what she orders during these times.

"Sorry Effie," I say, "You're right, I was totally slacking. I don't mean to make your life difficult. You know we wouldn't be anywhere without your guidance. You're our bright and beautiful North Star," I know that I am laying it on thick but you couldn't ever go too strong with her, especially when she is in full screech mode.

"Well, thank you Peeta. I wish certain people would appreciated me like you do. I try so hard and nobody ever notices," Effie says dejectedly. I get off my stool and go over to her, wrapping my arms around her diminutive form and give her a strong hug as she sniffles a little bit.

"Oh no Effie, we all appreciate you, you're wonderful. Right Haymitch?" I look over to my other boss and he's leaning against the bar, completely disinterested in what's going on in front of him, clearly contemplating getting another drink. I lean over and nudge his arm to get his attention. "Haymitch, tell Effie we appreciate her."

"Umm, yeah sure, right. Effie you're great, keep doing what you do," is all he says before turning around to smack the bar to get Thresh's attention. Effie's lips tighten into a tight line of aggravation and she just rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm sure deep down, he means it?" I say but she can clearly hear the doubt in my voice. She just shakes her head and laughs.

"Deep deep deep down maybe. Anyways, thanks Peeta. Finnick is covering for you right now. Get your cute butt over there and get working," and with that, she slaps me on the ass and turns around heads back to the front. Before she gets to far, she turns around and says, "Oh, and good luck with Katniss, and don't forget to put your happy face on." She smiles brightly and the shimmer of tears make her eyes shine more brightly in the twirling lights of the club. She is so good at faking happiness. 

Effie sashays away with a determined click of her heels and now it's my turn to get back to work. As I head into the noise and push of the clubs' enthusiastic revelers I feel the leftover sting from Effie's slap on my ass. I give it a quick rub and have a bad feeling that this won't be the last one I'll get tonight. My butt is a nice target with the thick jean shorts, so I'm in a real treat tonight with this flimsy piece of fabric. 

As I press into the crowd, the attention is instantaneous. There is a certain amount of armour that one has to put on to do this job. I'm not quite the natural that Finnick is. Not saying that I'm not good, I'm really good at what I do. I serve my drinks with a smile so charming I can convince a scrooge to give me a $5 tip, get a prude to flash me her cleavage, and make a celebrity slip me his number in my back pocket. But while some people feed off on all the attention, all the lust, I need a defensive shield so that it doesn't feed from me. 

Hands move through my hair, across my chest, down my abs, caress my back, and grope my ass. I get air kisses from admirers, hugs from 'old friends', and alluring winks from patrons hoping I come their way. It's all part of the job, making these people want a piece of me, to keep them coming back in the hope for more. It's the same for everyone who works here, our job was not only to serve our patrons but to entice and tease. Apparently desire is a great motivator to spend money. It's all a part of Plutarch's grand scheme of course. He's the creative mastermind while Haymitch makes sure the business part runs well and together they make an unbeatable team.

The lights and sound of the club pulsate around me as people undulate and writhe against each other in a desperate attempt to draw out colorful sensation and feeling from their otherwise grey dull lives. I should know, I've seen it night after night. I cut my way through the pressed bodies already glistening with sweat and finally get to the stairs leading up to the VIP loft area. Just as I make my way up, I bump into Finnick who has a tray of drinks ready to take up. A smirk turns up my lips when I realize that he is also wearing the tight gold shorts.

"Hey man, guess I'm not the only Rocky Horror in this this club. And here I thought I was special," I quip.

"Whatever Mellark, you know I'm the top cat in this club, you're just a pale imitation to my greatness," he answers as he flexes his free arm then sends a brilliant smile to the girls nearby who are all admiring his muscular form. 

"Yes Finnick, you're the sexiest one here, we bow down to your greatness," I say with a roll of my eyes. "Anyway, sorry I'm late, supposedly I'm covering the VIP tables tonight so what do you need?"

"I got the drinks here with a list of what goes where on the tray. I gotta head downstairs to the crystal room, there's a special party I'm supposed to be working. I just hope I leave with my virtue intact."

"Finnick, any virtue you had was given away a long time ago, and I know you wouldn't want it any other way." He lets out a big laugh at my words and the disco ball of the club sparkle off his shiny bronzed well-groomed hair. I swear I can hear the women and men around us swoon. 

He hands me the tray and with a slap on my shoulder saying, "Good luck with her man. She's only gotten hotter in the months since you broke up so your shit out of luck." I roll my eyes at my friend, but I'm starting to sense another pattern here. The people I work with are not only colleagues but friends and they are all nosy ass sons of bitches. And whatever goes down here tonight, they will be sure to know within a millisecond that it happens. Hell they'll probably have a meeting about it at the end of the night. 

Finnick saunters away with a sashay of his hips, parting the sea of people like a hot knife through butter. Now he is someone who absolutely feeds off the lust and adoration pouring his way, it is a fuel that gives him so much fire. I'm pretty sure the secrets he has squirreled away in his vault on half of the rich and affluent people of the city are enough to have almost any door open to him. But I’m also pretty sure if Finnick met someone as special as Katniss is to me, he'd meet his downfall pretty fast, and I'll be there with popcorn to watch the fireworks.

I disperse the drinks he gave me and I take new orders with precision and efficiency born of working repeatedly on the same thing. I can't help but think of that first awkward night when I first desperately asked Haymitch to give me a job. Low on funds and out of my apartment because of my damn stubbornness, he was the only one I could think of going to. By the end of the night I was pretty sure I was going to be fired considering how many drinks I accidentally poured over brightly colored wigs and across already sheer dresses, but luckily my looks were appealing enough that I was forgiven for my clumsiness and misdeeds. I quickly got used to the rhythm of the club and soon I was excelling at my work. But I can't help but still feel inferior considering Katniss' rising star. My cold comfort is that every day has proven to me that I was right in our argument and she was wrong. I was nothing compared to her and I had nothing of value to offer, especially when it came in comparison to Gale.

When I reach my last table, to my relief, Kat is nowhere in sight. But I'm not completely lucky, because he’s there. Gale Hawthorne, tall, dark, handsome, intelligent and determined to reach the absolute top of success. Basically my nemesis. And he isn’t wearing tight gold shiny underwear, so I'm pretty sure he's winning at the moment, damn him. Instead he is wearing an extremely expensive white paisley silk blouse that’s opened up to the naval displaying his very impressive pecs. His arms are sprawled across the back of the white leather booth with Katniss’ friend’s Johanna and Madge on either side. On the positive side, neither one of them look particularly impressed by him at the moment since both of them have their arms tightly crossed against their chests. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Peeta Mellark. What a pleasant surprise. I had no idea that I’d find you here, and so finely attired. I take it you’re doing…well.” It took all my control not to reach over and smack that damn smug smile off his face. The edge of my fingernails dug into the palm of my hand as my fists tightened painfully and I grit the back of my teeth to keep from saying or doing anything that would be stupid enough to get me fired, or worse, get me arrested.

“Gale,” is all I can grit out between my teeth. I do remember Effie’s words and put on my ‘happy face.’ Most likely I just look insane but I do have a smile on my face. I start putting down the drinks and I hear a snort, and when I look up, it turns out to be Jo. She looks like she’s badly trying to contain outright laughter. She eventually gives up the fight and falls down to the booth in hysterics. 

“Jo, pull it together,” Madge whispers loudly under her breath. “Hey, Peeta, nice to umm, see you again. I guess we weren’t expecting to see so much of you. It’s been a long time, how are you doing? Do you have time to sit down and catch up?” For the first time that night, a genuine smile moves my lips. Madge always the proper hostess would try to make nice chit chat in a situation like this. 

“I’m doing well Madge, you’re looking as lovely as ever but I really don’t have time to talk right now,” I answer. I hear another snort and Jo lifts her head up, wiping the tears from her eyes and still giggling.

“Oh, you’re looking fine alright. And Gale, I would hardly call him 'little'. Good lord it's like an anaconda down there. Now we know why Katniss kept you around for so long. It’s surprising she didn’t keep you even longer, you could have been her entourage. You make quite the accessory Mellark. A nice collar, and gold chain would pull together your outfit brilliantly. She can drag you around on stage while she sings.” Jo's too busy laughing at her own joke to see that I'm not very amused but Gale sure is. He let's out a booming laugh and grabs the exposed side of her waist, pulling her close to him, which instantly stops her laughter cold. I can give some credit to Madge, at least she didn't join in, instead she just bites her lip nervously and shifts away from the two in discomfort.

"Johanna, that's hilarious. We can make Peeta bread dance on stage like a little monkey! Show us your moves boy and just maybe I'll hire you. I need to find Katniss, this will give her a good laugh." Gale's laugh is cold and cruel and it cuts right through me. He always did love to prove I have nothing of value to offer Katniss. My own patience is stretched to the absolute limit, so I think I'm being very restrained when I take the last two long island ice teas and plop them down so hard on the table the contents fly up and hit both Gale and Jo. 

"Enjoy your beverages, I'll be back in a bit to check on you," I say before I quickly turn my heels and head straight toward the stairs before I do anything worse. Not that splashing them with a little bit of cocktail is anything close to bad, it ranks closer to a girly teenage tantrum than an actual strong show of force.

I can feel the flush of heat rush over my body and I know it's not from the energy of club but the anger burning a hole in my stomach. Every single fucking time that douchebag knows just how to crawl under my skin and irritate. He's already won the war, I don't know why he has to continue making my life hell. It doesn't help that Johanna is a cackling little wench. If I didn't love her so much I'd kill her. She's that little sister that keeps needling and needling and doesn't know when she's crossed the line. Actually I take that back, I'm pretty sure she knows she's crossed the line and dances right over it for her own amusement. 

I pound down the stairs in a rush to get away from them and with each step I take, the irritation I feel at myself for not finally confronting the bastard, itches a little brighter until my entire skins burns in annoyance. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, a hand grabs me and pulls me into the shadows. My breath is pushed out of my body as my back hits the column from the small hand shoving me. Bright blue eyes shine at me in the darkness and lips covered in too much red lipstick puff themselves out in my direction. Oh god, not Glimmer. I'm just able to get my hands on her shoulders and push her away before her sticky lips reach mine. 

"Peeeetttaaaa," she draws out with a tiny little whine. "Why are you avoiding me?" She presses her large breasts up to me trapping me further against the column. An overly dramatic pout then forms on her lips as she coyly looks up to me under her eyelashes. "The other night was magical, why do you have to be so mean to me all the time?"

"Glimmer, the other night you were completely plastered and you puked all over me after you stuck your tongue down my throat. I took you home to make sure you got back safely. Nothing happened beyond that." I answer her like she's a 3 year old who needs things explained to her very slowly to make sure it penetrates. The only problem is, a 3 year old can and will learn, I don't think Glimmer is capable of anything like that.

"But you were all naked, don't tell me something didn't special happened," she answers. She leans up closer and her breath is hot against my face and I can tell she's had a lot of rum already.

"Did I not mention before the whole part about how you puked all fucking over me Glimmer? I had to take a shower before I left or there wouldn't be a cab that would pick me up," I growl out. I'm going to wear my teeth completely down considering how hard I'm grinding them right now. But it doesn't really doesn't matter what I say or how I say it because she doesn't listen to anything except her own words coming out of her mouth. 

"You are just too sweet to me Peeta, taking care of me like that. Let me return the favor." And suddenly her hand is grabbing my crotch and her wet tongue is licking up my face from chin to hairline. I feel completely betrayed when my cock twitches in her hand. What a judas. Luckily I'm saved by a beautiful golden god. Well, at least at this very moment, that's what Finnick is to me. 

"Peeta love, you break my poor heart, and here I thought I was the only one you adored. I knew falling love with you would only lead to heartbreak." Glimmer is blessedly struck dumb for a moment as Finnick appears besides me and throws an arm over my shoulder causing her to step away in confusion.

"Peeta, you're gay? Really?" she asks with wide eyes bouncing back and forth between the two of us.

"Yes, Glimmer, really. I'm really really gay, for Finnick, I mean, look at him," I throw my arm around his waist and for good measure, I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Glimmer, maybe you should toddle off before I have to fight you for him. I'll owe you big if you give me some alone time with this stud," Finnick says as he gives her his most disarming smile, which considering the guy it's coming from she doesn't have a chance. I'm completely forgotten as she takes in the man in front of her, popping out her boobs towards him, coyly holding her hands behind her and blinking her lashes rapidly towards him.

"Well, you'll just have to pay me back later. I'll find you." She brings up a long talon-like finger to scratch a line down his abs before she blows him a kiss and sashays her way back into the crowd. As she gets swallowed up by the people around her, I slump down against Finnick in relief. I haven't been able to shake her for the past 2 weeks. If anybody can handle that crazy socialite, it would be him.

"Now that I have you all to myself, what shall I do with you," Finnick says, and suddenly I'm being dipped low with his smirking face above mine. He definitely is not one for personal space.

"Why ravage me of course," I answer jokingly.

"Peeta?!" Oh that voice, that beautiful husky tone, I can recognize it amongst thousands, it's so distinct. There is nothing like that voice to get me hard and throbbing in milliseconds, to frustrate me beyond all reason, to break my heart in a million pieces. I look over and there she is, standing on the edge of the shadows with the glow of the disco lights bouncing of her chocolate hair. I'd laugh at the complete look of confusion screwing her face if I wasn't very aware that my first time seeing her after our breakup is in a cheesy disco club while I'm wearing gold underwear, being dipped by another man. So I close my eyes and sigh, a headache already forming behind my eyes as Finnick lifts me back up.

"Katniss," I say with a straight unforgiving tone. God, I just want to go over there and kiss her beautiful lush lips but I am definitely not the one who's going to give in to our standoff first.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Katniss who ruined my boy for any other pussy," Finnick interjects. "He really had no other option but to go for the cock you know. With my healing touch he's coming back from the brink." I just roll my eyes at his antics. Finnick can be a bit much at the best of times, but he's been a good friend and it's pretty funny to see his protective side. Watching Katniss squirm in place from discomfort he's causing her is pretty priceless.

He saunters over to her, flexes his muscles subtlely and leans over her, "You know, I can help you out with any healing, once I'm done with him. I'm known to have just the right touch." He lays one finger softly on her shoulder, but it's enough. Katniss jumps back from him with her patented scowl settled firmly on her face.

"You touch me again, and I will break a finger. And I'll break other things you try to touch me with too." That's my Katniss, doesn't put up with any kind of shit. Finnick usually makes girls turn into instant goo, he's almost magical. But as I look at Katniss with her arms crossed, foot tapping away, clearly she is not impressed. 

Finnick let's out a large hearty laugh, and turns to me saying, "You have a feisty one there Peeta, good luck with that."

"Finnick, leave it," I warn, but my voice bubbles a little bit with laughter so his lips just turn up in a smug grin.

"Alrighty then, I'll just let you two kids have at it. I won't be too far, lover," and before I can blink he puts a kiss on my lips and then walks away laughing, leaving us alone as awkward silence descends upon us. 

"So, umm, Katniss, you're looking well," is all I can think of to say. My usually smooth tongue is gone, leaving me an an awkward bubbling mess. Hell, ever since she left I haven't been able to pull it together. And seeing her standing there, looking more gorgeous than ever isn't helping things any. Her usual standard braid is nowhere to be seen, and instead somebody put expertly arranged waves into her hair that bounces around like some shampoo commercial whenever she moves. And she's wearing a dress that makes me struggle not to get hard. Plunging V neck with tiny straps that don't seem strong enough to hold up anything and yet her perky full breasts seem to defy gravity. And is that just a bit of nipple I see? Not to mention in my favorite shade of orange. She was definitely put on this earth to kill me. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling.

"Peeta, what the hell is going on here? What are you doing in my uncle's club? Have you been here all this time? Why are you dressed like that? Are you really with that guy?" As each question shoots out, I can tell her aggravation stemming from her confusion is rising and I admit, it makes me smile because she's downright adorable when she works herself into a froth. She plops down on a nearby chair in frustration and brings a hand through her hair messing it up slightly. "I'm just so confused right now."

With a sigh I pull a chair over to her and turn it around and straddle it, folding my arms against the back of the chair and resting my chin down on them. I make a point not to be too close, since as much as I want to comfort her, those times are over and I just need to face that reality.

"Well, what question do you want me to answer first?" I ask peering up at her while she sits so rigidly in the chair.

"I guess, what are you doing here?" she asks as she fiddles nervously with the tie of her dress.

"I think it's pretty obvious, I work in this fine establishment. Haymitch was kind enough to get me a job here when he realized the bad situation I was in," I answer. I can't believe here and now is where we are going to finally hash out things. This isn't exactly how I pictured it, that's for sure.

She suddenly leans forward and in a plaintive tone says, "A bad situation? Peeta, why didn't you come home? Come home to me? If I'd only known you were this desperate."

"You broke up with me and kicked me out! That's why I didn't come home. I wasn't going to arrive on your doorstep and beg for help when you'd only just kick me to the curb again!" The frustration pours out of me as I sit up and let it all out, every muscle in me feels tight, ready to spring into the fight or flight instinct.

"What the hell are talking about Peeta?!" she asks in clear confusion, "You broke up with me! You stormed out of the apartment before we could resolve anything!"

I was quickly out of my seat shoving the seat away, my stomach tight with tension and frustration. She is out of her seat to, standing even more rigidly than when she was seated, chin held high, and I know she was feeling the same frustration I was. But instead of building a bridge we were destroying it piece by piece.

"I stormed out after you kicked me out! You told me to leave! What else was I supposed to do, just hang around after you broke my heart?! After you traded me in for that piece of shit!" My head whips to the side as her hand slaps sharply across my cheek and she definitely didn't hold herself back. The sting on my face vibrates and I won't be surprised if there is a small red handprint on my face.

"Fuck you Peeta! I never wanted you to leave, you're the one who didn't trust me!" 

We are nose to nose, chests heaving, her breath bouncing off my face, bodies vibrating with the energy between us. And suddenly I realize how very loud we've become because as I glance around the club I notice how much attention we have gained and considering her new found fame, it's probably not a good thing. I step back from her, turn away and try to calm myself down before I face her again.

"I think we need to take this conversation to a less public place don't you think?" For a moment I wonder if she'll just storm away and that will be the end to everything. I'll have to finally move on from her and all hope will be gone, but she surprises me and doesn't leave. She glances around and notices all the eyes upon us and nods her head. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Since you know this place better than me, maybe you should lead the way." I can tell her walls are firmly back up as she eyes me warily. 

The disco lights bounce off her face as she waits for me to make a move and it's then that I notice how exhausted she really is. There are bags under slightly red rimmed eyes and the slump of her shoulders make it seem like she has the weight of the world on top of them. I gesture for her to move in front of me then automatically I lay my hand on the small of her back. She straightens up and tenses at the simple touch but doesn't say anything and doesn't move away from me. I press her forward and I direct her to the stairs that go to the bottom level of the club. It's another VIP area with multiple private rooms and another bar and dance floor. Plutarch definitely likes his patrons to feel 'special'.

I give a nod to the guard at the rope and he let's us go by without a word. The quiet tension as we descend has me at my breaking point. My heart is beating so fast I feel like it's going to beat out of my chest as I try to come up with the right words to say to her, but she always throws me off my equilibrium. God, I hate how I want her so damn much and I wish that she felt the same about me.

I peer into the first room and I find Glimmer with her minion Clove surrounded by a few male admirers writhing against them on the dance floor. Glimmer's soap opera career is enough to get her some attention and followers but I know she's dying for more so she constantly reeks of desperation.

"Oh my god, can you believe the way she's dressed?" she yells over the pounding music. "Considering how big her single is right now, you think she'd have actually tried a little harder. But it doesn't matter how much money she has now, Katniss Everdeen was always white trash and she'll always be white trash." The girls cackled at her bitchy statement and as I glance at her face I can see hurt flit across her expression before she steels herself back up again. I push her away from the scene and the last words we here are one of the guys saying, "I think she's kinda hot," following us out the door. 

The next doorway we peek into is a room that has a french boudoir theme to it. Plutarch spared no expense when he decorated this room. The furnishings are luxuriously upholstered and there is gilded trim everywhere. Only a few tables are occupied but the music is pretty quiet so this place probably isn’t the best place to stop if we start getting loud. One group surrounds a hookah and the smoke lingers in the air adding to the mysterious atmosphere. Another table has a group of two men and two women bent over the glass top with long lines of white powder lines symmetrically placed on top. 

After taking in a deep sniff of one of the lines, one of the women looks up and spots Katniss and she gives a big grin. I can't help but step back a little in surprise when I see how sharp her teeth look. 

"Katniss! There you are, why don't you join us? Cato brought us loads of snow. You need to enjoy some of it before he and Marvel suck it all up, they're like vacuums these two."

"Hey guys," Katniss says apprehensively. "I'll have to pass. You know I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Foxy, I told you she was dull as dirt, she never has any fun," she tells the redhead next to her and without another glance the four of them bend back down and start sniffing up what was left on the table. 

As we again walk away, I can't help but ask in disgust, "Who were those people?"

"Enobaria and Foxy are my backup singers. Cato and Marvel are part of my band. You can probably see how well they regard me." We fall back into silence as we walk further down the hall. Katniss may seem hard on the outside but I know how vulnerable she really is under that shell and my heart breaks a little for her when I think about the people she's surrounded by. 

I figure the next room should be empty since it's just a lounge, and usually people are up and dancing right now, but when I get to the doorway I'm ready to scream in frustration since it's once again occupied. By this point, I'm pretty sure we'll never be able to find a private area to talk. Plutarch is with his newest boy toy Gloss (who has one of the most ridiculous names I have ever heard) and a man who has the biggest arms I have ever seen. This time we go completely unnoticed because Gloss is in a heated argument with Mr. Arms.

"God Brutus you are such an idiot! I told you that we were over, but you never listen to me. You treat me like shit, you're ashamed to be seen with me, and we have absolutely nothing in common besides sex. I don't even know if you like me. Plutarch actually takes care of me. He has his shit together, unlike you. Why the hell would I trade in something that's good for something as crappy as you!" Guess, Katniss and I aren't the only ones in a lovers tiff.

We back out slowly and leave them to their own drama and I pray to whoever is up there, that we finally find some bit of privacy, anything actually. I'll be fine with a utility closet at this point. I peer cautiously into the next room and heave a sigh of relief, it's blessedly quiet, not even music is piping in to it. I drag Katniss in and close the door without a second thought. I just should have come into here first now that I think about it, because it’s my favorite room. The lighting is low for 'ambience' with chinese lamps interspersed at various heights and sizes. To top it off there is a circular lower area that is cut in the room. Take three steps down and you’re surrounded by lush large lush pillows and velvety blankets on top of the softest shag rug you’ve ever seen. I have to admit, when the club is closed, I have been known to be found in here taking a nap.

As the noise of the club is shut out, I fully realize that this is the first time I’ve been alone with her since that terrible night. Awkwardness descends over us rapidly and neither of us are eager to start the conversation first. I’m not even sure what to do with myself. Do I lounge on one of the pillows? Just stand here? Katniss doesn’t look anywhere near comfortable and she ends up just leaning against the door and fiddling with the tie on her dress again. 

“So who wants to start first?” I end up asking after we’re both let the silence stretch between us.

“I didn’t kick you out Peeta. I never wanted you to leave,” she answers. I’m surprised to hear how sorrowful and desperate she sounds.

“Katniss, you told me to and I quote ‘get the hell out’ so I did. The message was loud and clear.” I shrug my shoulders and try to play it off, but the way my heart burns in my chest tells me how hurt I am by what happened that night.

“Peeta, you pissed me off. You weren’t listening to me at all, I was so upset with you. I didn’t mean for you to leave permanently. I love you so much.” I contemplate her words and her expression and I can tell she is so desperate for me to believe her. Her eyes are pleading with me, and she’s not one to ever let any sort of weakness show. And then her eyes start to water and when a tear falls down her cheek, I am a goner. In two strides I’m in front of her with my hands on her face, I wipe the tears from her cheek with a thumb and place a soft kiss on the spot of her warm cheek.

“Katniss, none of that. It’s okay, I’m here now. I’m sorry I was so stubborn. Come on, let’s go into the pit of pillows. We can take turns playing 20 questions. 100% truth.” I take her hand and pull her down into the center and we both get comfortably nestled on our sides facing each other. I grab her right hand with my left and intertwine our fingers and give her knuckles a soft kiss before placing our hands between us.

“I figured that if we were comfortable then maybe we wouldn’t be yelling at each other. I’m so tired Katniss. It’s been a long two months. I don’t want to fight with you any more,” I say.

“I don’t want to fight with you to either, Peeta. So who wants to start off the questions?” She says in a hushed tone. She shuffles in closer and soon we are only separated by less than an inch, our noses almost touching. 

“I guess I can start. Are you with Gale?” I ask. I’m afraid to look at her so instead I turn my head towards the rug in front of me. She tears her hand away from mine and brings it to my chin, pulling it up so that I can look directly into her eyes.

“No. Never Peeta, it’s always been you. It will always be you. I’d never want to be with him in that way. You didn’t listen to me that night when I said that. Why don’t you believe me? Is it that you don’t trust me?”

“That’s two questions,” I say and when she gives me a piercing glare, I just let out a chuckle.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. Plus you’re adorable when you glare. To answer you. It’s not that I don't trust you, I guess I just don't believe in myself. I mean, what do I have to offer you? I’m a student with a pile of bills. He’s this big time music producer who has the world to offer you.”

“You have everything to offer! You’re wonderful! I don’t want anything else more than you. Don’t you know that?” she says interrupting me. 

“I guess I don’t,” I say softly. “Let me ask you this. Did you believe me when I said that he wanted you for more than just your career?”

This time it’s her turn to look down at the question, and her long dark eyelashes brush against her cheek. When she looks back up, her cheeks are a rosy red and her expression is a little bit sheepish.

“To answer your question, I have to admit, that no, I didn’t believe you, like at all. I mean, look at me Peeta! I’m nothing to look at it. It takes hours of primping by the stylists just to get me in good enough shape to go in front of audiences. I’m short and dark and have a bad attitude. I barely believed that you wanted to do anything with me. How could I believe that Gale wanted anything like that from me except for my voice?”

I can’t help it. When she finishes, I take the opportunity to lunge forward and kiss her soft plump lips. It’s a gentle kiss, just lips on lips, just me feeling her and breathing her in. My hand goes back up to her cheek and my fingers curl into the edge of her dark hair as I bring her closer. When I pull away, she lets out a soft little sigh and her eyes are still closed. She licks her lips like she is savoring the taste of me, and I am doing the same.

“Katniss you’re gorgeous and amazing but you can never see that. I would say that you’re petite, have golden tanned sun-kissed skin, and I like your bad attitude.” She smiles at that, and this time when a tear falls from her eye, it’s not just out of sadness. I lean forward again and kiss the tear right off her face and she sighs again. Then it’s her turn to lean forward and kiss me. Her tongue comes forward and asks for entrance and I gladly give her permission and soon it is gently undulating and tasting my own. It’s almost like our first kiss all over again. 

“So let me get this straight, we’re both complete morons. We both let our tempers get the best of us during that fight and top of that neither of us actually broke up with the other but we thought we did because we have crippling low-self esteem,” I say in sum up.

“That pretty much sounds right,” she answers. And then as I’m reading her face I think about that awful night, the yelling, the tears, the slamming door, the despair. All of it could have been avoided if we actually listened to each other and weren’t so damn stubborn. So I lay on my back start laughing; it’s a bit hysterical and desperate, but at the same time it’s cleansing. We are idiots. When I finish and wipe away my tears I look over to her and she is giggling her self. 

She brings her hand over to my face and now it’s her turn to wipe away the tears streaming down my face and I’ve never seen so much love shining from somebody’s eyes towards me. I realize that she’s always had that love directed at me, but I never let myself see it. I was afraid to see it because I was afraid of losing something so special and instead I ran away. 

I roll on top of her and her legs automatically open to cradle me between them. As I hover over her, the lingering sadness is gone and it’s replaced by a tension that is growing between us. A wonderful tension that makes my heart beat and my groin tight. Her breath comes faster as she looks up at me with anticipation. 

“You know, we still have a lot to talk about, including Gale.”

“Peeta, let’s not talk about him right now. Can we just skip the part where we hash everything out? Or at least put it on pause. I just want you to be kissing me now. The rest can come later.” Katniss is serious about what she says, because she grabs me by the back of the head and harshly pulls my mouth to hers. The kiss is not as gentle as the first two and I aggressively push my tongue into her mouth, taking possession of her again. But she is laying claim to me as well as she welcomes me in and sucks my tongue into her mouth.

It feels so good to be with her again that I am instantly hard and aching to be inside her again. I don’t know if I can wait for a soft and romantic moment instead of taking her in a disco club. And the way she is undulating her pelvis against my own, seeking friction, I know she feels the same way. I move a hand to the cups of her dress and they are easily pushed down past the swells of her breasts. Her nipples tighten as they are exposed to air and as I look at her face she bites her lip in anticipation. I dreamt every night of her looking at me like that again. I eagerly take one in my mouth then the other and when I pull away they are both shining with my saliva.

“Peeta, it’s been too long, I need you now,” she pleads with me and I nod my head in agreement, unable to get out any words. I scoot down and push her dress over her waist and find a pair of black lace underwear in the way. I quickly tug them down her legs and toss them across the room.

“Let me just make sure you’re ready,” I say to her crotch more than her face, but I don’t think she’s complaining when my tongue reaches out and touches her clit. Instead she arches off the floor from the sensation my tongue staking its claim. I put my mouth around the bud and suck hard and soon she is moaning for me to stop or start, I’m not quite sure, all I know is that it sounds like music to my ears. God, I've missed the scent and taste of her, so I use every opportunity to savor and lick her up and down. My fingers join in the fun and I pump two of them in out of her to get her prepared for me. I’m not sure how long I work on her, but I know she’s ready when she starts to shiver and vibrate and soon I feel her fingers claw into my hair and yanks me up. She pulls me down on top of her, chest to chest as her arms wrap tightly around my shoulders to keep me pressed against her.

As she kisses me, I’m sure she can taste her juices on my lips but she doesn’t seem to mind as she she uses my mouth as a playground for her tongue. I feel her use her toes to push the gold lycra past my ass and I help her to pull my cock free, but she’s holding me too tightly to let me get rid of them all together so I leave them on my thighs. Her small hand grabs my hardness and I throw back my head as she gently moves her fingers up and down almost in a tease. When I can’t handle her soft teasing anymore, I shove her hand away and open her wide and thrust in roughly ripping the breath right out of her chest.

“Oh Peeta!” is all she can get out before we’re both grunting as we push and move against each other. She feels so divine, soft, warm, wet, and welcoming. I am home. I can’t believe I ever thought of leaving her. Never again, I will fight tooth and nail to keep her by my side. 

It’s just all too much, with every movement she is gripping me, like she’s trying to keep me inside. Not to mention the beautiful jiggle of her breasts and the little grunts she’s making pushes me closer and closer to the edge. My arms start to tremble slightly as I hold myself up, less from strain and mostly because I’m having a hard time holding myself back, I’m so close. But she knows me so well because she pulls me down and leaves a breathy kiss on my lips before whispering into my ear, “It’s okay, let yourself go,” so I do. I pump harder and faster and she quickly starts to wail her release and I follow right after her.

I slump down on top of her as we both try to catch our breaths and I nestle my head in the crook of her shoulder. She makes soothing circles on my back and I almost want to cry at the wonderful familiarity of it. I’m not sure how much time passes as we just relish the feeling of being together again. The feeling of happiness starts to bubble up into laughter and she is soon joining with me. I can’t help but think about how melancholy and depressed I was feeling such a short time ago. My car is still broken, I still can't take the photo internship and I'm still stuck being man candy at a disco club but all I ever needed was Katniss to be happy. I never thought I’d end up back here in the circle of her arms and I'm in heaven. 

She leaves a kiss on my sweaty forehead and says, “Damn Peeta, I needed that. This is real right? I’m not imagining this?”

“I pick up my head and kiss her on the nose. Nope, this is all real,” I answer.

“I just ask because I’m pretty sure you’ve been walking around with gold underwear and real-life Peeta wouldn’t be caught dead like that. Now dream Peeta would, and he obeys my every command,” she says mischievously with a twinkle in her eye.

“Well, I guess if we’re dreaming, we better not wake up,” I say with a soft thrust. I can’t believe I’m already getting hard again. It really has been too long since I’ve had sex.

She lets out a soft moan and her eyes flutter shut before she says, “You’re distracting me. I still have a lot of questions, starting with those gold shorts.”

As I start thrusting softly into her, I say, “Well, we’ll catch up...later. But right now, we have have a lot of making up to do.”

Her head fall back and she lets out a laugh before pushing me over to my back and straddles me, taking control and bouncing on top of me. Just as our movements are starting to speed up again, a sharp knock sounds on the door.

“Katniss darling, it’s Effie. A little birdy told me you were in here. We need you on stage in 5 minutes.” I can see the horrified look on her face at kind of getting caught, and I can’t help laughing at her expense. I’m a selfish man, so I guide my hands to her hips, and start bouncing her up and down again to keep her moving. 

“Peeta!” I think she meant it as an admonishment, but it comes out more like a moan. I finish inside of her first so I bring a breast to my mouth and a hand to her clit, and work her until she follows soon after. She collapse, a sweaty mess on my chest, and now it’s my turn to rub soothing circles on her back.

“You’re terrible Peeta. I have to go on stage in minutes, and I’m a complete mess. I don’t think I can make my legs move,” she groans into my chest.

“What can I say, I’m a bad rude man,” I answer before giving her a slap on the ass which makes her let out a little “Hey!”

“Come on woman, there’s a bathroom connected. Let’s get you cleaned up and onstage before Effie castrates me. You know she’ll go after me first because I actually work here.”

Reluctantly we get off the floor and make our way through the pillows to the small cozy bathroom attached to the room. I lift her on to the sink and take my time to gently clean her with a wet cloth before leaving a soft kiss on her now puffy lips. She sighs into our kiss and plays with the curls on the back of my head. When we’re all finished, we make our way out hand in hand. It's not until I get her home again do I realize we never retrieved her panties.

When we get to the back of the stage she turns to me and squeezes my hand before saying, “You better not go anywhere or I will hunt you down and hog tie you.”

“I’m keeping you to it Miss Everdeen.” She gives me such a beautiful smile my heart stops and then she takes off to get ready.

I probably would just continue standing there in a daze if I didn’t hear a voice clearing behind me. I turn around and find Haymitch and Cinna behind me both with matching smirks on their face. 

“Kid it’s a good thing we all like you because I don’t think you’ve worked five minutes all night,” says Haymitch.

“Sorry boss, it’s been, umm, a crazy night,” I answer sheepishly as I feel my face get red hot in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I know. I blame my niece. She’s a pain in the ass at the best of times. But I don’t want to talk to you about that right now. Bad news travels fast and we heard about your photo internship problem. Cinna might have a solution for that,” he says as he gestures to his partner.

“Things are getting busy, and I have a lot of fashion shows coming up. I need a photographer to work with me part time to take pictures in the shop, of pieces, at events. It will pay good but you’ll still might have to take up some shifts here at 54 Capitol. You won’t be working with a professional photographer but it will be good for your portfolio, what do you think?” 

I am completely dumbfounded. I just blink at him like an idiot, words cannot express how much of an exciting opportunity this will be for me, how much he’s saved me. I was thinking of just giving up on my art. So instead of saying anything, I just go up to him and give him a big bear hug. Cinna and Haymitch just laugh at me, but I don’t really care at the moment.

I pull back and awkwardly pull myself together and say, “Cinna, of course I’ll say yes, this is amazing opportunity. This is better than I ever thought I’d get. Thank you, thank you so much.”

“I know you’ll do a good job. Haymitch has only good things to say about your work ethic. So I’ll see you Monday, 9 am sharp to discuss the schedule. We have a busy week ahead of us.” 

“You’ll do good kid,” Haymitch adds in before he gives me a pat on the shoulder. 

He and Cinna head to the back of the bar so I turn my attention to my girl on stage. She is gorgeous and she’s all mine. I see Gale on the other side of the stage leering like usual, but I'm no longer jealous. It doesn't hurt that I stamped her as mine with copious amount of body glitter that was previously on my chest and is now scattered across her skin. It's looks pretty nice catching the light from the strobes on her toned skin, now I know why Plutarch likes us to wear it so much. I don’t know how she doesn’t realize how special she is but I’ll make sure to remind her every day of our lives. When she’s finishes singing her big disco hit she bounces right off stage and into my arms. When I see Gale glaring at us, I can’t help but feel a little bit caveman so I swing her up in a fireman’s carry, sending him a wink and leaving the club so I can ravage her all night. Not before stopping in the back to get my damn clothes first, I’m not that stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me if you like it and if you'd like some more. 
> 
> Also, thanks goes to Misshoneywell for keeping PiP going and challenging us to all write stories before an actual due date. You're amazing and awesome! :-)


End file.
